Die silberne Schlange
by RavenLaGrand
Summary: Ein Ausflug nach Irland hält für Harry und seine Freunde ein paar ganz besondere Überraschungen bereit. HP/DM


Es gibt Nächte, in denen scheint die Welt plötzlich still zu stehen. Nächte, von denen Dichter für lange Zeit zehren und mit deren Hilfe sie bittersüße Zeilen voller Romantik und Melancholie zu Stande bringen. In solchen Nächten ist der von samtener Schwärze eingehüllte Himmel sternenklar und der süße Duft sich im seichten Wind wiegender Wildblumen erfüllt die Luft, um die ohnehin schon vernebelten Sinne noch weiter zu betören. Der Vollmond lässt sein silbernes Licht über vom Tau benetzte Grashalme und Blätter tänzeln und zaubert geheimnisvolle Schatten auf unberührte Landschaften. Die alles einhüllende Stille wird nur durch das gelegentliche Zirpen einer Grille unterbrochen, die es jedoch nur vermag die vorherrschende Atmosphäre in ihrer Vollkommenheit zu betonen.

Obwohl es inmitten der weiten Graslandschaften im Süden Irlands einen Ort gab, der alle Bedingungen einer solchen Nacht hätte kompromisslos erfüllen können, hatte dieser Ort schon vor Jahren vergessen, was die Worte Ruhe, Frieden und Romantik bedeuteten.

Durch einen mächtigen Zauber vor der Entdeckung durch Muggle geschützt, ragte Darkmore Castle wie ein unheilvoller Schatten aus den weiten Ebenen südlich von Limerick in den Himmel. Der sonst silbrige Vollmond verbarg sein Antlitz hinter einem blutroten Schleier, der der Landschaft das letzte bisschen Romantik raubte und eine gespenstische Stille zurückließ. Dichte Nebelschwaden legten sich einem Leichentuch gleich über den grünen Grasteppich und verstärkten den massiven Eindruck, den das schwarze Schloss ohnehin schon auf den Betrachter machte. In der Finsternis der Nacht war nicht viel von dem Schloss zu erkennen, zumal nur wenige der zahlreichen Fenster von schwachem Kerzenlicht beleuchtet waren. Das klischeehafte Zirpen der Grillen wurde durch ein tiefes Keuchen und Röcheln ersetzt, das seinen Ursprung tief im Inneren des Schlosses zu haben schien und die friedvolle Stille in wertlose Fetzen riss.

Anders als die von der Zeit vergessene Umgebung änderten sich die aus dem Schloss dringenden Geräusche und verliehen dem alten Gebäude den Anschein eines unnatürlichen Eigenlebens. Das tiefe Keuchen wurde lauter und lauter und schlug alsbald in ein unheilverkündendes Grollen um. Wiederhallendem Donner gleich jagte das Grollen über die Ebenen und schien das Schloss in seinen Grundfesten erschauern zu lassen.

Ein gellender Schrei beendete die Hetzjagd. Was dann folgte, war eine bedrückende Stille, die schwer wie Blei in der Luft lag.

Mit geballten Fäusten stand eine junge Frau vor der Tür ihres Zimmers und biss ihre Zähne felsenfest aufeinander. Ihre Augen waren krampfhaft geschlossen, ihr Atem unruhig. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Wieder hatten sie einen geholt. Wer es war, würde sie erst nach Sonnenaufgang erfahren. Ein leerer Platz mehr wäre das Indiz. Wann würde dieses grausame Spiel endlich ein Ende finden? Wann?!

XxXxX

„Harry! Wach auf! Wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Frühstück!" Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten versuchte Ron nun schon seinen tief und fest schlafenden Freund zu wecken. Doch Harry schien keinerlei Anstalten machen zu wollen, sich aus seinem Bett zu erheben.

Stattdessen zog er seine Bettdecke über seinen Kopf, murmelte etwas wie „Nur noch 5 Minuten.", drehte sich auf die andere Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in den weichen, warmen Daunen. Ron verdrehte die Augen und stemmte seine Hände in den Hüften ab.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er ins Badezimmer und kehrte mit einem Eimer Wasser und seinem Zauberstab zurück. „Wingardium Leviosa!" Wie von Geisterhand geführt, erhob sich Harrys Bettdecke und schwebte nach oben. Harry zog seine Beine an die Brust und murmelte etwas von Kälte und schlafen wollen.

Ron blickte mitleidig auf seinen Freund herab. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Harry. Du weißt doch. Wer nicht hören will...." Er hob den Eimer mit dem kalten Wasser über Harry. „....muss fühlen." Kaum hatte sich der Eimer entleert, sprang Harry laut quietschend auf und funkelte Ron, der noch immer den Eimer in Händen hielt, wütend an. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das sollte?! Willst du mich vielleicht ertränken?!"

„Du wolltest einfach nicht wach werden. Du hast mir gar keine andere Wahl gelassen." „Und wie soll ich mein Bett wieder trocken bekommen?" Ron lächelte versöhnlich. „Das kannst du mir überlassen. Zieh du dich schon mal an und ich kümmere mich um dein Bett."

Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Hermione hat mir einen echt guten Trockenzauber beigebracht. Ich mach das schon."

Ein wenig skeptisch schlurfte Harry mit einem Stapel trockener Kleidung ins Badezimmer und sah seinen Freund noch einmal misstrauisch an. Er kannte ja Rons Zauberkünste.

„Jetzt mach schon! Mach dich fertig und vertrau mir." Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf sein Bett und freundete sich schon mal mit dem Gedanken an, die nächsten Nächte auf dem Boden oder der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum zubringen zu dürfen. Dann schloss er die Tür und verschwand im Bad.

Während er sich die Zähne putzte und das Gesicht wusch, betete er noch einmal zu Merlin, das Ron wirklich wusste, was er da tat und als er das Badezimmer schließlich wieder verließ sah er sich in seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Sein Bett mochte nun vielleicht trocken sein, aber konnte auf keinen Fall mehr drin schlafen. „Sorry, Kumpel. Da ist wohl was schief gelaufen." Verlegen räusperte sich der jüngste Sohn der Familie Weasley und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, wobei er krampfhaft versuchte nicht auf Harrys Bett zu schauen, das nun klein genug war, um in eine Puppenstube hineinzupassen.

Harry stöhnte resignierend auf und schenkte Ron einen Blick, der ein unmissverständliches „Ich hab's doch gleich gewusst!" beinhaltete.

„Hey ihr beiden! Kommt ihr vielleicht heute noch mit zum Frühstück oder... ähm... Harry... Was ist mit deinem Bett passiert?" Harry und Ron wandten sich zur Tür ihres Schlafraumes, von wo aus Seamus neugierig Harrys Miniaturbett musterte. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schulter und seufzte. „Ron hat versucht zu zaubern." „Aha." Als wäre damit alles Wissenswerte gesagt, packte Harry seine Sachen und grinste Ron schelmisch an. „Hoffen wir mal, dass die Hauselfen das wieder richten können. Ansonsten gehört dein Bett für die nächste Zeit mir." Ron lachte leicht verlegen und griff ebenfalls nach seinen Sachen. „Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht mit der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum anfreunden." Lachend verließen die drei Gryffindor ihren Schlafraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Hermione, die einem großen roten Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin saß und ihre Nase tief in einem ihrer Bücher vergraben hatte.

Als sie Ron und Harry bemerkte, klappte sie ihr Buch zu, erhob sich und sah die beiden vorwurfsvoll an. „Das hat ja eine Ewigkeit gedauert! Was habt ihr so lange gemacht?" „Ich hab Harrys Bett einlaufen lassen." sagte Ron mit einem Schulter zucken.

Hermione zog fragend beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, schien es sich dann jedoch anders zu überlegen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nicht am frühen Morgen.

Der restliche Weg zur großen Halle war schnell zurückgelegt und schon weitem hörten die Gryffindors das laute Stimmengewirr, das ihnen jeden Morgen von den voll besetzten Frühstückstischen entgegenschlug.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den langen Tisch der zum Hause Gryffindor gehörte, und begrüßten die anderen, die schon dort waren. Die Weasley-Zwillinge grinsten die drei verschwörerisch an.

Ron schickte nur ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel bevor er die beiden ansprach. „Okay. Was habt ihr nun schon wieder ausgeheckt?" „Ausgeheckt? Wir? Gar nichts haben wir ausgeheckt."

Ron sah seine beiden Brüder zweifelnd an. Fred nahm das Wort an sich. „Ausgeheckt haben wir wirklich nichts. Aber herausgefunden haben wir was." Der Zweifel in Rons Augen wich der Neugierde.

Wenn seine Brüder etwas herausfanden, war es sicher interessant. „Und was habt ihr bitte sehr herausgefunden?" Fred und George grinsten einander an. „Ihr werdet demnächst einen Ausflug machen." Mit einem Schlag hatten die Weasley Zwillinge die alleinige Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gryffindortisches sicher.

„Ausflug? Wohin? Wie kommt ihr überhaupt darauf?" „Nun ja. Wir haben da ein Gespräch zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Snape belauscht. Er hat ihn gebeten euch bei eurem Ausflug zu begleiten." „Snape soll uns bei einem Ausflug begleiten? Ihr spinnt wohl!" Fred und George sahen einander schulterzuckend an. „Bitte. Wenn du uns nicht glauben willst. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, wir haben es mit eigenen Ohren gehört."

Ron verdrehte nur die Augen und seufzte leise. „Okay, okay. Tut mir leid. Also. Warum und wohin soll Snape uns begleiten?"

Die Gesichter der Zwillinge hellten sich wieder auf. „Warum wissen wir auch nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass euer ganzer Jahrgang los geschickt wird. Irgendetwas von wegen private Zauberschule in Irland oder so."

„Private Zauberschule? In Irland?" Hermione sah Harry und Ron fragend an. „Welchen Sinn soll das haben? Wird dann nicht unser ganzer Unterricht ausfallen?" „Sieht dir wieder mal ähnlich Hermione. Mir persönlich wäre es ja ganz recht Snapes Zaubertränke mal eine Weile lang los zu sein."

Ron seufzte. „Oh ja... Eine Weile lang kein Versuchskaninchen mehr sein." Hermione wandte sich wieder an die Zwillinge. „Und was für eine Schule wird das sein? Ich meine, sie muss doch etwas besonderes sein wenn wir dadurch unseren Unterricht versäumen." „Keine Ahnung. Irgend so ein Internat glaub ich, wo reiche Zauberer ihre Kinder unterbringen. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Aber Dumbledore wird euch schon nicht dumm sterben lassen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." murmelte Harry und schob sich ein belegtes Brötchen in den Mund. „Lassen wir uns einfach mal überraschen. Was anderes können wir sowieso nicht machen." „Stimmt. Wir sollten uns langsam aber mal ein bisschen beeilen. Ich habe keine Lust zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Snape ist sowieso schon mies genug. Ich möchte ihm nicht auch noch einen Grund geben auf uns herum zu hacken."

Ron nickte zustimmend und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er zog Harry auf die Beine und verließ zusammen mit ihm und Hermione den Saal.

Als sie wenige Minuten später vor dem Raum für Zaubertränke ankamen war von Snape noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ron atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ich dachte schon wir wären zu spät." Auch Harry atmete ein paar Mal ruhig durch. „Ich auch. Diese Dauersprints am frühen orgen sollten wir uns echt mal abgewöhnen." Breit grinsend betraten sie den Raum und stellten fest, dass sie augenscheinlich die letzten waren. Kaum waren sie an ihren Plätzen in der ersten Reihe angekommen, wurden sie auch schon von einer spöttisch schnarrenden Stimme begrüßt. „Sieh mal einer an. Potter, Wiesel und das Schlammblut haben es wirklich geschafft einmal in ihrem Leben pünktlich zu sein. Was ist passiert, Weasley? Hat deine Familie sich endlich einen Wecker leisten können?"

Ron, der sich keine fünf Sekunden zuvor hingesetzt hatte, sprang mit hochrotem Kopf auf und hätten Blicke töten können, so hätte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Malfoy in der Erbreihe der Familie weniger gegeben. Harry legte Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn unsanft zurück auf seinen Stuhl, bevor Ron etwas Passendes erwidern konnte. „Lass ihn, Ron. Er ist es nicht wert." Gehässiges Lachen von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes war die Antwort auf diese Reaktion. „Wie nobel, Potter. Hat deine Schlammblutmutter dir also tatsächlich ein paar Manieren beigebracht. Obwohl... Ist sie dazu überhaupt jemals gekommen?" Das war's. Bevor das erschrockene Keuchen der übrigen Schüler im Raum verklungen war, war Harry bereits aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und zielte nun geradewegs auf Draco Malfoy. Harrys Mimik war wie versteinert, seine Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Malfoy." In diesem Moment flog die Tür des Raumes auf und mit wehendem Mantel marschierte Professor Snape an seinen Schülern vorbei ans Pult. „Potter! Setzen ie sich! 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für die Bedrohung eines Mitschülers!" Fassungslos starrte Harry seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke an und begriff einmal mehr, warum er diesen Mann so sehr hasste.

„Aber Sir! Ich habe doch nur..." „10 weitere Punkte für Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einer Autoritätsperson! Und jetzt setzen ie sich endlich, Potter, oder ie werden Nachsitzen bis sogar Ihr Schatten alt und grau wird!" Snape sandte Harry einen letzten, teuflischen Blick aus seinen kohlschwarzen Augen und wandte sich dann an den Rest des Kurses. „Schlagen Sie ihre Bücher auf. Seite 307. Der `Sanctus Lucis Trank'. Was wissen wir darüber? Mr. Weasley?"

Ron zuckte sichtlich zusammen und fing an zu stottern. „Ähm.... der Sanctus Lucis Trank.... ist...ähm.... Er wird gewonnen aus ...." „Danke Mr. Weasley. Sie haben hre Inkompetenz wieder einmal zur Genüge unter Beweis gestellt."

Aus den Reihen der Slytherin ertönte leises Kichern. „Mr. Potter. Was wissen ie über diesen Trank." Harry bemerkte wie Hermione neben ihm stumm ihre Lippen bewegte. Natürlich kannte sie die Antwort. Alles andere wäre einfach gegen die Natur gewesen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Harry auf der anderen Seite Malfoy und seine beiden Gorillas hämisch grinsen.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich zu Harry umgedreht und funkelte ihn aus seinen grauen Augen höhnisch an. „Nun Mr. Potter? Darf ich es wagen noch auf eine Antwort zu hoffen?" Der Sarkasmus triefte nur so Snapes Worten.

Harry schluckte und räusperte sich kurz. Er wusste genau, dass er noch am Abend zuvor etwas über diesen Trank gelesen hatte. War das nicht dieser Absorptionstrank? „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist der Sanctus Lucis Trank, ein Trank der einem die magischen Kräfte raubt und..."

„Danke, Mr. Potter. Bemühen ie sich nicht weiter. Ms. Granger wird sicher mit Freude für Sie weiter machen."

Hermione holte tief Luft und schickte noch kurz einen um Verzeihung bettelnden Blick in Richtung Harry. „Der `Sanctus Lucis Trank` ist einer der stärksten Verteidigungstränke gegen dunkle Mächte. Er absorbiert jegliche Art von schwarzer Magie und hindert denjenigen, der ihn getrunken hat daran diese auszuüben. Die Dauer der Wirkung hängt davon ab, wie mächtig der Magier ist der ihn zu sich genommen hat. Hergestellt wird er aus weißen Mondblüten, geriebenem Einhornpulver, roten Nachtschattenkerzen und einigen Tautropfen. Desweiteren werden dem Trank Lilienwurz, etwas Alraunensaft und Königsblüten hinzugefügt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Tränken wird der „Sanctus Lucis Trank" nicht mit einem gewöhnlich Stab vermengt, sondern mit einer Phönixfeder verrührt. Das Schwierige an der Herstellung des Trankes sind die genauen Zeiteinheiten und Bewegungsabläufe, die der entsprechende Magier einhalten muss. Außerdem sind einige der eben genannten Zutaten sehr selten. Selbst der Ort der Herstellung ist entscheidend. Allein geweihter Boden verleiht dem Trank den letzten Schliff."

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Das nächste Mal würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ie Ihr eigenes Wissen präsentieren würden, anstatt die Worte eines anderen Magiers gedankenlos zu zitieren, Ms. Granger." Ein aufgebrachtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gryffindors, doch bevor es überhand nehmen konnte, fuhr Snape in seinem Monolog fort. „Wie dem auch sei. Nur den wenigsten Zauberern ist es vergönnt diesen Trank zu Gesicht zu bekommen, geschweige denn ihn selbst herzustellen. Sie selbst allerdings dürfen sich glücklich schätzen bald zu den Auserwählten zu gehören, die sich an diesem Trank versuchen dürfen. Allerdings fehlen uns hier in Hogwarts die nötigen Gegebenheiten dazu."

Das aufgebrachte Raunen wandelte sich urplötzlich in ein aufgeregtes Murmeln. Die Worte der WeasleyZwillinge hallten in den Köpfen der Anwesenden wider. „Aus diesem Grund..." die Unruhe verstummte „...wird dieser Jahrgang bereits in zwei Wochen nach Irland aufbrechen. Ich selbst werde Sie begleiten, also machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, dass dies eine rein freizeitliche Exkursion werden wird. Wir werden für die Dauer unserer Abwesenheit Gäste einer befreundeten Zauberschule sein und ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie sich entsprechend verhalten. Der Unterricht wird während dieser Zeit nicht ausfallen, da Sie an den Unterrichtseinheiten unserer Gastgeber teilnehmen werden. Demnach werden ie Ihre Bücher und Ihre übrigen Unterrichtsmaterialien mitnehmen. Was Sie an Kleidung oder ähnlichem einpacken, bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Trotzdem sollten Sie bedenken, dass Sie Hogwarts präsentieren werden."

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen drehte sich Malfoy ein weiteres al zu Harry um und musterte ihn von oben bis unten mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen. Lachend drehte er sich wieder nach vorne. Nach weiteren Ausführungen über etliche Tränke, deren Wirkungen und Herstellung, hatte auch diese Stunde endlich ein Ende. Ron stöhnte gequält auf.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden. 2 Wochen ununterbrochen Snape ertragen zu müssen ist einfach zu viel." „Sieh es positiv, Ron. Auch Snape kann uns nicht 24 Stunden am Tag unterrichten. Vielleicht haben sie sogar eine eigene Quidditchmannschaft mit de wir trainieren könnten." Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und wandte sich der Tür zu. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten angerempelt und zur Seite gestoßen.

„Du stehst im Weg, Potter." grinste Malfoy nur und schickte sich an, an Harry vorbei zu gehen, doch Ron stellte sich ihm mit erhobenem Zauberstab in den Weg. „So einfach haust du dieses Mal nicht ab, Malfoy! Du entschuldigst dich auf der Stelle bei Harry!" Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue süffisant grinsend in die Höhe.

„Hört, hört. Klein Wiesel spielt den Ritter in goldener Rüstung und verteidigt Saint Potters Ehre. Und ich dachte immer du würdest das kleine Schlammblut vögeln, aber stattdessen hast du dich wohl offensichtlich auf die andere Seite des Besens geschwungen, oder Weasley?"

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Rons Gesicht, während er seinen Zauberstab auf den nächsten Tisch warf und mit erhobenen Fäusten auf Malfoy zuschritt. Wie auf ein stummes Signal hin stellten sich ihm Crabbe und Goyle in den Weg. Doch erneut nahm die Situation eine unerwartete Wendung. „Wingardium Leviosa!" Wie von Geisterhand wurden die drei Slytherin plötzlich in die Luft gehoben und flogen aus dem Raum, um die nächste Ecke herum und außer Sichtweite. Irritiert wandten sich Harry und Ron Hermione zu, die ihren Zauberstab wortlos in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ. „Können wir nun gehen?" Breit grinsend verließen die drei den Raum und schritten die Gänge Richtung Gryffindorturm entlang.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du auf unserer Seite bist, Hermione. Aber Malfoy treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn. Hat der denn nichts esseres zu tun als uns auf die Nerven zu gehen?" „Scheinbar nicht." Harry zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern

Es war mittlerweile schon lächerlich. Er und Malfoy bekriegten sich nun schon seit Jahren und es kam einfach nichts dabei raus. Sie hatten sich noch nie gut verstanden, aber anstatt einander einfach leben zu lassen, gingen sie sich regelmäßig an die Kehle. Das war doch nicht mehr normal.

Harry hatte schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt, dass dieser ewige Kleinkrieg langsam berhand nahm. Egal was auch immer passierte. Malfoy schien seine Finger im Spiel zu haben. Mittlerweile verbrachte Harry sogar seine Abende damit ins Kaminfeuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu starren und darüber nachzugrübeln, was Malfoy wohl als ächstes plante, um sein Leben in eine Hölle auf Erden zu verwandeln.

„...stimmt doch, oder Harry?" „Bitte was?" „Ich hab nur gesagt das es sicher interessant wird diese Schule unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Schließlich bekommt man nicht oft Gelegenheit eine Privatschule zu sehen." „Entschuldige Hermione. Sicher. Es wird bestimmt interessant."

Hermione sah Harry eindringlich an. „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa ernsthaft Gedanken über das was Malfoy vorhin zu dir gesagt hat, oder?" Gegen Hermione und ihren Scharfsinn kam einfach niemand an.

„Ist schon gut. Ich weiß, dass Malfoy grundsätzlich Streit sucht. Trotzdem ist es einfach nur ...." „Wir wissen was du meinst, Harry." Beruhigend legte Hermione einen Arm um ihren Freund und zog ihn hinaus, den Gang entlang zu ihrer nächsten Stunde.

Die Tage vergingen schneller als erwartet und endlich war es Zeit die Koffer zu packen und schließlich Hogwarts zu verlassen. Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen gemeinsam in einem Abteil des Zuges der sie nach Irland bringen sollte.

„Warum fliegen wir eigentlich nicht? Wozu haben wir denn unsere Besen?" Hermione schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Ron? Weißt du wie lange es dauern würde dort anzukommen? Außerdem gibt es auch Schüler, die nicht ganz so versessen darauf sind auf ihren Besen durch die Luft zu reiten wie du und Harry. Davon abgesehen, schau doch mal bitte nach draußen!"

Ron folgte Hermiones Blick und sah durch das Fenster ihres Abteils nach draußen. Der Himmel war von dunklen Wolken verhangen und hier und da zerrissen einige Blitze die dichte Wolkendecke. Sicher würde es bald anfangen zu regnen. „Ist ja gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen." „Als ob du eine andere Wahl hättest!"

Harry lachte laut auf. „Obwohl..." Rons Gesicht zierte plötzlich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. „... Mir fällt da grade jemand ein, dem ich einen Flug in diesem Unwetter wünschen würde." Natürlich wussten die anderen beiden sofort, wen er meinte. Erst lachten sie und seufzten danach laut auf.

„Bei Merlin. Zwei Wochen ununterbrochen mit den Slytherin. Meint ihr, dass die von diesem Internat auch getrennte Häuser haben?"

„Gut möglich. Viele Schulen teilen ihre Schüler nach Charakterstärken auf." Hermione zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Es wäre schon hilfreich gewesen, wenn Professor Snape uns zumindest den Namen dieser Schule verraten hätte. Dann hätte ich ein wenig in der Bibliothek recherchieren können." Ohne es verhindern zu können, grinsten Ron und Harry sich vielsagend an. „Was denn?" Die einzige Antwort, die Hermione auf diese Frage bekam, war ein leise gemurmeltes ‚Typisch Hermione'.

XXXX

„Also kommen sie wirklich hier her." „So sieht es aus." „Können wir sie nicht irgendwie aufhalten?" Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war die ernüchternde Antwort auf die zuletzt gestellte Frage. Es war nur eine simple, fast schon lächerlich einfache Bewegung, doch sie besiegelte jegliche aufkeimende Hoffnung effektiver als der komplexeste Zauberspruch und beschwor eine Stille herauf, die schwerer als Blei in der Luft lastete. Einer unsichtbaren Kette gleich legte sich die Verzweiflung um die Herzen der drei Anwesenden auf deren Schultern eine ohnehin schon zentnerschwere Last zu liegen schien. Ein perfides Netz aus Unheil, Lügen und Verrat hatte sich durch das gesamte Schloss gesponnen und es schien keinen Weg zu geben auch nur einen einzigen Knotenpunkt lösen zu können. Egal wo sie auch versuchten anzusetzen, jede Bemühung schien von vornherein zum Scheitern verdammt zu sein. Kaum war ein Problem aus dem Weg geräumt, tat sich das nächste Loch ohne Boden auf und verschlang jeden Funken neugewonnenen Mutes.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein..." Das tonlose Seufzen ging fließend in die alles verschlingende Stille über und verschwand beinahe ungehört. Es gab nichts zu sagen, was nicht schon gesagt worden wäre und jede der drei Anwesenden war sich darüber im Klaren. Dennoch, oder vielleicht sogar gerade deswegen, wollte niemand von ihnen aufgeben. Selbst wenn alle Bemühungen dem verzweifelten Griff nach dem letzten Strohhalm gleich kamen, so spendeten sie doch ein wenig Licht und Wärme in der von trostloser Finsternis und Kälte heimgesuchten Realität.

„Fassen wir also noch einmal zusammen." Von kalter Rationalität geprägt hallte die klare Stimme in dem von warme Fackelschein erhellte Zimmer wider und versuchte dem in den Gedanken der Anwesenden herrschenden Chaos durch Logik, Struktur und Ordnung Einhalt zu gebieten. „Er hat es geschafft Harry Potter und einige seiner Mitschüler, inklusive einiger Professoren hierher zu locken. Wir können weder mit Potter, noch mit sonst jemandem aus Hogwarts Kontakt aufnehmen. Unsere eigenen Überlebenschancen schwinden mit jedem Tag und es dürfte äußerst schwierig werden Potter und die restlichen Schüler aus Hogwarts nach ihrer Ankunft irgendwie zu warnen oder gar zu schützen ohne dabei selbst drauf zu gehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns offen bleibt heißt abwarten und darauf hoffen, dass Harry Potter wirklich ein so großer Held ist, wie allseits behauptet wird."

Ein leises Seufzen, begleitet von einem tonlosen Lachen, folgte dem eben gehaltenen Monolog und bereitete der unheilvollen Stille ein jähes Ende. „Vielen Dank für ihre Ausführungen, Miss Grey. Aber eigentlich haben wir schon vorher verstanden, dass wir bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten stecken." „Ich wollte nur noch einmal sicher gehen, dass es auch bis zu dir vorgedrungen ist und uns auch irgendwelche Alleingänge absolut gar nichts bringen." „Typisch. Noch nicht einmal in einer Situation wie dieser könnt ihr beiden es lassen euch zu streiten." Diese Worte, die ein jeder uneingeweihte Zuhörer als Tadel oder Belehrung aufgefasst hätte, lösten bei den Teilnehmern dieser Unterhaltung ein sanftes, wenn auch trauriges Lächeln aus. „Ach komm schon. Wir haben doch sonst nichts zu lachen, außer uns selbst. Gerade weil sie ja Recht mit ihrer Zusammenfassung hat. Egal wie sehr wir uns auch die Köpfe zerbrechen. Zuerst einmal bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und abzuwarten." „Wahre Worte..." Erneut drohte sich die bereits bekannte und fast schon allgegenwärtige Stille über den Raum zu legen. Doch dieses Mal wurde sie durch das dumpfe Leuten einer Glocke unterbrochen. Angespannt lauschten die Anwesenden dem Geläut und erhoben sich lautlos von ihren Plätzen. Von ganz allein senkten sich ihre Stimmen zu einem unterdrückten Flüstern. „Die Sonne geht gleich unter. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Fast synchron griffen die drei nach ihren Umhängen, schlangen sie sich über ihre Schulten und zogen die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht. Ein kurzes, versicherndes Nicken, dann löschten sie die Fackeln und verschwanden in der sich ausbreitenden Dunkelheit.


End file.
